cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinhead
Pinhead is the main character and antagoist as well, as prototagonist in some cases, of the Hellraiser series. He is the most famous cenobite and is Leviathan's favourite cenobite out of Hell's entire army, because of his understanding of Hell's laws and Leviathan's frame of mind. History 1921 Elliot Spenser, a captain in the British Expeditionary Force suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and survivor's guilt from the war. After having participated in one of the Battles of Flanders, Spenser lost faith in humanity after witnessing its cruelty to itself and lost faith in God, whom he believed had failed humanity. The disillusioned and jaded Spenser wandered the Earth indulging in a hedonistic lifestyle, turning to the baser methods of gratification for satisfaction and pleasure until finding the Lament Configuration in British India and finally understanding the true pleasures of pain and suffering. 1923 Lon Chanley steals a man's face to use for a theatrical version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, thinking it was perfect for the face of Quasimodo, after this sucess he proposed to the love of his life but instead found she was already engaged. Enraged Chanley burned her fiance's face with sulferic acid in hopes to use it for the role of the Phantom of the Opera. Pinhead then revealed himself after posing as Chanley's mentor and apparently has been watching Chanley for some time now making witness of his fetish for face stealing. When an inspector tries to stop Chanley's attempts, Pinhead takes Chanley to Hell to be made into the cenobite Face. 1925 The residents of a suburbian area called Pension Veneur were all artist who had dabbled in the works of Hell. They all had a deal with the cenobites, the cenobites would inspire the artists through their dreams and the artist would give their most preverse work to the cenobites, sometimes the cenobites even required a sacri fice of flesh. When Pinhead, The Female cenobite, Butterball, Sloth two cenobite pets all arrived for their latest sacrifice MAS, he started to spew poetry and he successfully managed to convince Pinhead that an author and the director of the Pension Veneur named Barsac would be a much more worthy sacrifice to Hell. When Barsac was taken to Hell, MAS was made the new director of the Pension Veneur by the cenobites. 1951 A man named George is given the Lament configuration and a man wagers he can't solve it. When George does solve it he is taken to Hell by Pinhead while George's wife Alma hides the box. 1990 When a man named Davis Feldwebel finds and opens the box, Pinhead and The Female cenobite come to greet him. They help him in his quest to become a better artist by showing him the pleasures of deception. Together they sucessfully transform many people into pieces of art through manipulation of flesh. Feldwebel thanks Pinhead and the Female Cenobite only to be turned into a painting himself when the cenobites make their leave. Pinhead Series Sometime before both the Devil's Brigade and Jihad series Pinhead attended a meeting in Hell organized by Doomsdayer that struck doubt into the lives of numerous cenobites (Alastor's Gash) after noting Levithan's lack of protection towards the cenobites, only afterwards Atkins killed Doomsdayer. Later Pinhead fell into his past incarnations' lives. The first one was named Scarred Hide finding himself leading a group of older cenobites, Fan Dancer, Dixie, Snake Oil and Hangman, in the Westeren Age from Colardo 1879. Together they fought those who were against Hell's order, much like present day Hell's cenobites, until the very end. Snake Oil and Dixie died together after Snake Oil's chemicals fell on them. Hangman managed to die after getting dragged for miles under a wagon he was riding, and Scarred Hide was eliminated as well, all deaths were caused by a man known as Aggregate. After Scarred Hide was eliminated this sent Pinhead into another Past Incarnation. This left Fandancer as the only cenobite from the Sufferer's Guild to survive. After this Pinhead fell into four other pst incarnations all of which were followed closely by close friends of the cenobite such as Face, Balberith, Gehenna and Atkins. 1991 When the Puzzle Guardian Winehead threw a horse trainer named Cassidy into Hell he was greeted by Pinhead, the Female cenobite and Butterball. Pinhead was ordered by Leviathan to make Cassidy a cenobite, so Pinhead summoned a creation chamber and had Butterball throw in Cassidy. The three cenobites stood outside the creation chamber to listen to his screams. Pinhead, alongside Butterball, Chatterer and the Female cenobite, all greeted one of the best actressess of our time, Janice Baur when she opened the gateway to Hell. She had dream't about Pinhead before hand while creating The Shape of Pain. Pinhead informed her that everything she was about to experience was real. The four cenobites tortured her and a director named Sigourney put the footage of her torture in his latest film. The torturing managed to motivate her and she became very successful. she was last seen wearing a Lament Configuration Necklace showing that she is still under the influence of Hell. When the Time Configuration commenced, Pinhead was residing in the lowest pit of Hell. He was the fifth, and last, cenobite to be called to arms by Flagellum. He knew Leviathan's frame of mind and there for was labeled "The Favoured One". Pinhead was assigned to a woman known as Dr Casey Gideli, his main goal was to help her discover a cure for AIDS but also to make sure she didn't release a deadlier disease. When a doctor in the same institute as Casey named Morris solved the Lament Configuration, Pinhead arrived in his office where he quickly removed Morris' skin and sent him to Hell. Pinhead then wore Morris' agreed to have dinner with Casey, his subject from the Time Configuration Pinhead prioritised Casey's research, so that other doctors such as Bernard were marginalised. As Dilliard he had sadomasochistic sex with Casey. He revealed himself to Bernard after he quit his job and made a deal with him. Pinhead gave Bernard AIDS so that Bernard could show Casey the human side of the disease, what Bernard didn't know is that he already had AIDS and that he was cheated out of the deal. 1992 Still posing as Morris he accompanied an associate of the World Health Organisation, named Lorri, to a conference. he accompanied her to the World Health Organisation Conference. When Lorri removed Casey's paper Pinhead killed her by dropping weights on her, he then took her skin, leaving behind Morris' which he had been wearing for about a year. Mow wearing Lorri's skin he seduced Roger, another medlesom doctor, and they had sex together. Afterward, Pinhead removed Lorri's skin and left it in Roger's suite, thereby framing Roger for Lorri's murder. The as Morris once again, Pinhead encouraged Casey to continue with her work even without the World Health Organisation backing her. Still as Morris, Pinhead and Casey argue on whether or not to actually use the vaccine and when conflicted Casey uses Bernard as a test subject, when he heals rapidly, they replace another AIDS vacine for hers which is then mass produced and shipped out. Bernard dies shortly afterward as a side effect of the vaccine and Pinhead arrives just to watch her scream. When Atkins started diverting from his misson, Pinhead attacked him with chains and warned Atkins to keep to his mission and to not fail Leviathan. During a riot on Earth, Pinhead appeared and dragged Atkins back to Hell via chains for failing Leviathan. He indicated for Matthew, an Assistant D. A., to remain silent about what he had seen. Pinhead was later brought to trial in Hell by Praetur Abatur, hell's judge. When Abatur attempted to start an uprising against Hell and showing a lack of confidence in both Leviathan and Pinhead, as well as killing Griot III for showing faith in Pinhead, Abatur was killed for numerous acts of treason. Forty one years after Alma's husband George was taken to Hell, she finds the box she had hidden and solves it. she summoned cenobites Pinhead, Butterball and Wolf-Face. Pinhead was angered by Alma when she asked if she could use them as "instruments of revenge". When Alma tried to offer the Cenobites Thomas, a homocidal maniac living next door. Pinhead told her they did not care about his sins. After Alma begged for two more years of her life, Pinhead gave her a month in which to give Thomas the Lemarchand Box. Pinhead told Alma he almost envied her seeing Hell's sights for the first time as he took her to Hell. The Three cenobites the took Thomas to Hell for trying to kill one of Alma's cats. Jihad Even though the nightbred had been recently getting out of hand, Leviathan had ordered the cenobites to leave well enough alone, fearing a loss of order in Hell. Leviathan's lack of ruling sent a cenobite group into defiance. They hunted down and killed off as many of the Nightbreed as possible, against Leviathan's rule. Leviathan then ordered Pinhead and Chatterer to take control of the incident and stop the Gash from causing too much damage. Together pinhead and Chatterer managed to contain the rebels and most were executed. It is thought that Pinhead was forced to kill his long time friend and fellow cenobite Gehenna. Films' Time Line Although it is unknown for sure when the Hellraiser Films took place, they would have had to have been after 1992 as Butterball appeared then. Hellraiser Frank Cotton solved the Lament Configuration after buying it at a flea market, he was then torn apart and taken to Hell's prison as he had caused too much disorder and was not worthy to become a cenobite. Kirsty Cotton accidentally summoned the cenobites after trying to escape The Engineer. Pinhead appeared alongside the Female cenobite, Chatterer and Butterball to take Kirsty to Hell, though when Kirsty informed them that Frank Cotton was alive, she made a deal to trade his life for hers. When she got home, she found her father's dead body in the attic, which Frank posing as Larry had told Kirsty was Frank, when Pinhead, Chatterer and Butterball appeared and asked for the man who skinned the person before them, in which Kirsty refused to give up her "father". When Kirsty learned that Frank had fooled her, she got him to admit his existence to the cenobites who again ripped him apart and threw him in Hell's prison. This time though the cenobites disobeyed ther deal as they saw Kirsty's potential to become a cenobite. Unfortunatly Kirsty had finally mastered the box and she sent Pinhead, The Female cenobite, Chatterer, Butterball and The Engineer back to Hell. Hellbound: Hellraiser II When Dr. Channard gives the Lament Configuration to Tiffany for her to unlock, and she does, Pinhead appears with the Female cenobite (newly madeover), Butterball and Chatterer. Pinhead soon realizes it wasn't Tiffany's puzzle solving skills that brought them there it was Channard's curiosity of knowledge. The four cenobites manage to leave Hell's gates open until all is resolved when Tiffany and Channard enter Hell. Kirsty travels into the Labyrinth herself to save Tiffany and her father, but is confronted by Pinhead and his Gsah soon after. Pinhead explains to her that her father suffers in his own Hell and is too out of reach for Kirsty to save, but instead of stopping her, Pinhead let her explore her own personal Hell much like Tiffany was doing herself. Pinhead later appears to both Kirsty and Tiffany, with his Gash (including a newly made over Chatterer) to take them to be transformed into cenobites. Kirsty managed to show Pinhead, The Female, Butterball and Chatterer their past lives, reminding them of their humanity. When The Doctor cenobite confronts Kirsty and Tiffany, Pinhead and his Gash protect them. Pinhead, alongside his three cenobite companions, were killed by The Doctor cenobite as he had Leviathan's power at his disposal. Though Pinhead and his Gash were included in the Pillar of Souls which was transported to an artist by The Puzzle Guardian. Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth J.P. Monroe was looking for a frm of art that "spoke to him" and so her bought, from the Puzzle Guardian himself, The Pillar of Souls. When J.P. had a woman over in his "private room" along with the pillar, it was unlocked when blood his Pinhead's face. Then Pinhead consumed the woman and gained more power. Here, Pinhead made a deal with J.P. to deliver him what he wants most in exchange for the blood Pinhead needs to be reborn. J.P. does as instructed until he makes the mistake of trying to sacrafice Terri, who after a short fight, gained the upper hand and instead sacraficed J.P. to Pinhead, finally setting him free. Pinhead mde Terri and J.P. into his pseudocenobites. Pinhead used his powers to lure an oldfriend of the current owner of the box, Joey, to a secluded spot where he was killed by Pinhead and made into the pseudo cenobite Camerahead to be used against Joey' emotions. Pinhead then travelled to a popular local bar and slaughtered every one of the people inside. He there after created the pseudo cenobites CD and Barbie before Joey interupted the process. The cenobites chased Joey to a constuction site where they "played with her". When Joey had had enough she figured out the puzzle box and sent five of the six cenobites to Hell. Pinhead had subconsiously entered her mind where he was about to mentally alter her to fit Hell's design. Pinhead was stopped shortly afterward by his human counterpart when they merged together and were taken back to Hell. Apperaences Comics *The Pleasures of Deception *The Blood of a Poet *To Prepare a Face *The Trainer *Losing Herslef in the Part *Of Love, Cats and Curiosity *The Devil's Brigade part I: Call to Arms *The Devil's Brigade part V: Passion *The Devil's Brigade part VII: Commitment *The Devil's Brigade part XV: The Cenobite Always Rings Twice *The Devil's Brigade part XVI: The Kold Red *The Devil's Brigade part XVII: Fury *The Devil's Brigade part XVIII: Reckoning *Pinhead volume 1 *Pinhead volume 2 *Pinhead volume 3 *Pinhead volume 4 *Pinhead volume 5 *Pinhead volume 6 *As Above... *... So Below Films *Hellraiser *Hellbound: Hellraiser II *Hellraiser: Hell on Earth *Hellraiser: Bloodline *Hellraiser: Inferno *Hellraiser: Hellseeker *Hellraiser: Deader *Hellraiser: Hellworld Category:Cenobite Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Desceased